


Anniversary Cake

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Fluff, Gaston Lives (Disney), Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Gaston and Jeanne-Marie bake a cake for Lefou and Stanley’s wedding anniversary.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Anniversary Cake

He frowned as he picked up the recipe book. He raised an eyebrow as he looked over the list of ingredients. He shook his head and looked over to where Jeanne-Marie stood on a stool, mixing the ingredients in the large bowl on the counter. “Are you sure this recipe book is right?” he asked.

The little girl considered a moment before shrugging. “I don’t know,” she said.

“It doesn’t seem like there’s enough eggs for this cake,” Gaston muttered.

“It says three.”

“Oui, but that doesn’t seem right,” he huffed. He went back to the basket and grabbed two more handfuls of eggs. “Here. Put these in the batter too!” he said. “This will make sure the cake tastes even better than usual for them!”

Jeanne-Marie looked at the six extra eggs and then back up at her odd uncle. He was sitting down, adjusting the leather straps on his leg braces. She shrugged and set to work cracking open the eggs, adding them to the batter before setting to work stirring it again, saying nothing about how odd the consistency of the batter had become with the addition.

***

Lefou and Stanley smiled as Gaston and Jeanne-Marie presented them with the cake that night after supper. “You didn’t have to do this!” Lefou said.

“We made it together,” Jeanne-Marie said with a nod.

“To celebrate your wedding anniversary!” Gaston said.

The couple shared a happy look together. It had been years since everyone’s lives had changed. The Curse was lifted and Gaston’s legs and pride were shattered with it. They had gotten their prince back and Gaston had relearned what it meant to be a man. During this time Lefou and Stanley had also discovered their feelings for each other and soon wed.

Stanley blinked as the knife stuck into the cake. They glanced over at Lefou but said nothing, slowly sawing down through the cake and hitting the bottom with a dull thud. “Um…”

Lefou took the knife and attempted to make another cut. Again he was met with resistance and he found himself sawing as Stanley had. They all stared at the slice once it was set on a plate.

“Gaston?” Lefou asked.

“Hm?”

“...how many eggs did you use?”

“Nine,” Gaston proudly said.

“...so this is just like some kind of hard sweet bread with frosting on it,” Stanley laughed. They shook their head as they stood up. “I’ll get the bread knife then to cut it!”

They ate the bread and frosting together happily and Gaston promised next time to trust the recipe about the amount of eggs that were needed.


End file.
